


My Pleasure

by Xixisss



Category: Naruto
Genre: Camboy Kakashi, M/M, Yaoi, camboy!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xixisss/pseuds/Xixisss
Summary: Iruka tinha um hábito para obter um pouco de prazer em sua vida solitária. Como reagir quando aquilo que se deseja à distância de repente está mais próximo do que um dia havia imaginado?





	My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiaKuroNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TiaKuroNeko).



Foi um alívio tirar a pasta pesada do ombro e pousá-la na prateleira. A semana havia sido extremamente cansativa. Seus alunos estavam mais agitados que o normal, com certeza por causa do torneio interescolar que estava por vir, tornando muito mais difícil sua tarefa de controlá-los minimamente para que conseguisse dar sua aula e repassar todo o conteúdo que tinha programado para antes da pausa. Amava seu trabalho e, como todos costumavam dizer, tinha um certo dom para lidar com os adolescentes, mas toda a energia de que precisara dispor durante toda a semana agora cobrava seu preço e Iruka só queria relaxar. Até porque, a próxima semana também não seria nada fácil.

Olhou de relance para a tela escura do computador sobre a mesa. _Não._ Precisava relaxar, sim, mas não ia ceder a essa tentação mais uma vez. Era vergonhoso. Alguém em sua posição não podia ter esse tipo de comportamento. _Mas ninguém sabe,_ uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente lhe dizia. _Mas eu sei!_ O professor respondia.

— Ótimo, agora estou discutindo comigo mesmo, a que ponto chegamos - disse em voz alta para espantar os pensamentos.

Deu as costas à pequena escrivaninha e se direcionou até o banheiro. Sim, tomar um banho quente iria relaxá-lo. De fato a água estava agradável e era um alívio para os músculos tensos de seus ombros. Se permitiu se lavar com calma até o tempo em que passava passando as mãos pelo próprio corpo começar a ser demais a ponto de seus pensamentos irem para caminhos inapropriados como: _Há quanto tempo não sinto outra pessoa me tocando assim?_

Saiu logo do banho e vestiu apenas um roupão felpudo e confortável. Atravessou novamente o pequeno hall onde ficava a escrivaninha e mais uma vez olhou para o computador. Se repreendeu silenciosamente e seguiu até a pequena cozinha. Fez uma anotação mental de que precisava se organizar melhor. Ainda restava mais de uma semana até receber seu pagamento e sua dispensa já estava quase vazia. Mas é fato que não é nada incomum na vida de um professor que haja muito mês para pouco dinheiro. Não estava com disposição ou ingredientes suficientes para cozinhar, então fez apenas um sanduíche, esquentou o alimento só para a refeição lhe parecer mais aconchegante e comeu enquanto olhava o celular.

Fingiu surpresa para si mesmo quando a notificação apareceu. Mas é claro que sabia que ela chegaria. Estava bem ciente que era quase dez da noite de sexta-feira. Estava bem ciente do que acontecia às dez. Ciente até demais. Se esforçou por ignorar a postagem. Lavou a pouca louça, deu play e fechou pelo um menos três vídeos aleatórios, fingiu ler um livro, fingiu escutar música. Nada adiantava. Continuava alternando o olhar do relógio para a tela apagada de seu computador, o pensamento insistente em sua mente. O que as pessoas diriam se soubessem desse seu hábito? _Ha! Como se as pessoas não fizessem o mesmo._ A tal voz lhe dizia.

Faltando três minutos para as dez da noite, Iruka resolveu parar de fingir. Levantou da poltrona que no momento não lhe parecia nada confortável e foi ligar o computador. O equipamento não era dos mais novos e demorou um pouco para iniciar. Quando enfim conseguiu abrir o navegador foi bem no momento em que percebeu o celular vibrar, esquecido na poltrona. Era o aviso de início, com certeza. Mal digitou as primeiras letras do endereço e o preenchimento automático lhe deu o que buscava. Também já estava _logado_ na conta do site e não precisou de mais do que dois cliques para ter a transmissão em sua tela.

_Ele_ já estava em cena. A camiseta negra marcava bem o peitoral e deixava os braços à mostra. Usava, como sempre, sua característica máscara negra, cobrindo quase todo o rosto, deixando apenas um dos olhos à mostra. Os cabelos acinzentados estavam úmidos, indicando que havia acabado de sair do banho. Iruka se viu imaginando que tipo de cheiro de desprendia dele, se sua pele estaria ainda quente da água do banho, que textura teria. Assim que o _nick_ de Iruka apareceu na área de bate-papo como _online_ o olho visível do homem na tela se fechou e a máscara se moveu, indicando um sorriso.

— Oi, _Dolphin_ , sempre um prazer ter você aqui.

Iruka empurrou para longe a parte culpada de sua mente, que lhe gritava como era vergonhoso que o mascarado fosse capaz de lhe reconhecer de tanto que acessava seus vídeos, e se deixou tomar pela satisfação de ter a atenção do homem, mesmo que só por um instante. Desfez o nó do roupão e respondeu, ainda que o outro não pudesse ouví-lo:

— O prazer é todo meu, _Lightning_.

Iruka correu para conseguir entrar no metrô lotado. Não podia ser atrasar. Tinha ido dormir tarde na noite de domingo organizando seu material para semana depois de procrastinar mais do que deveria no fim-de-semana. Bom, quem nunca? Ele era dedicado e muito raramente negligenciava suas obrigações, mas todo mundo escorrega vez ou outra. Conseguiu entrar no penúltimo vagão e checou o relógio. Daria tempo.

Chegou ao colégio menos de cinco minutos antes da hora, mas era suficiente. Foi imediatamente até a sala da diretora. Esta o tinha informado na semana anterior que Iruka havia sido escolhido para acompanhar o representante de uma das escolas convidadas. O caso era que o Torneio Intercolegial de Esportes seria sediado num ginásio próximo à escola onde Iruka lecionava. E, como era de horário integral e oferecia moradia para alunos e até professores no próprio campus, a Academia Konoha havia se organizado para receber as delegações de três escolas que também participariam do evento. Alguns professores ficaram responsáveis por apresentar as instalações aos profissionais das outras escolas, e Iruka era um deles. Deu duas batidas na porta e escutou a voz da diretora, lhe mandando entrar. Seus colegas já estavam na sala mas, felizmente, os convidados não.

Tiveram tempo de organizar os últimos detalhes e para a Tsunade lhes passar o cronograma e as divisões de tarefas. Cada um dos professores da Academia auxiliaria pessoalmente um dos professores convidados nos próximos dias, ainda na fase de preparação para o intercolegial. Iruka conferiu suas instruções e viu que auxiliaria alguém chamado K. Hatake. Por fim, Tsunade informou que os convidados chegariam um pouco mais tarde e que ela mesma os mandaria de encontro a seus anfitriões.

Iruka foi então para sua sala, que normalmente dividia com outros dois professores, mas no momento tinha só para si, já que os colegas estavam com suas próprias tarefas na organização do torneio. Após cerca de uma hora, Iruka ouviu as batidas na porta. Estava pondo algumas coisas em ordem e apenas pediu para que o convidado entrasse, sem desviar o olhar da caixa sobre a qual estava debruçado.

— Olá, bom dia. Obrigado por sua disponibilidade, Sr. Umino. Eu sou Kakashi Hatake.

_Essa voz_ , Iruka pensou. Tinha a impressão de que a conhecia de algum lugar. E, ao se virar, sentiu o rosto corar e teve que se controlar para não soltar uma exclamação de surpresa. O homem à sua frente tinha os cabelos claros. Usava uma máscara cirúrgica, escondendo o nariz e a boca, mas os olhos - ambos - estavam à mostra. E a visão foi tão familiar para Iruka que não podia acreditar.

_Não pode ser! Você está louco, Iruka! Completamente louco!_

Foi isso o que o professor pensou durante todo o dia enquanto mostrava as dependências da escola para o Hatake. O homem não falava muito e provavelmente se refreou ainda mais ao perceber o nervosismo do outro. Iruka tentou se convencer o tempo todo de que não, não podia ser _ele_ ali. Tudo bem que haviam as coincidências: os cabelos parecidos, embora os do Hatake estivessem melhor penteados; os olhos - ou o olho, já que o _camboy_ só deixava um à mostra - tinha, talvez, a mesma cor e formato. No olho esquerdo, inclusive, Hatake tinha uma cicatriz, e até isso fazia sentido, já que o homem que Iruka via semanalmente em frente às câmeras o cobria, justamente por ser algo muito marcante que revelaria facilmente sua identidade. E tinha a voz.

Mas era muito absurdo pensar que um professor faria uma coisa daquelas na internet. Iruka já quase explodia de vergonha e culpa só por assistir. Era também ridículo pensar que o destino os aproximaria assim. Ora, pelos deuses, era vida real e não o enredo de algum romance gay. Cabelos platinados não eram assim tão incomuns; se basear por olhos de formato e cor parecida chegava a ser piada ali; até onde sabia, a voz que ouvia nos vídeos poderia muito bem nem ser a verdadeira do _Lightining_ , não seria difícil usar algum programa que a modificasse.

Cada vez que Iruka quase se esquecia dos pensamentos absurdos, se convencendo que não fazia sentido ligar uma pessoa à outra e ficando um pouco mais à vontade, o Hatake também se soltava mais e era só Iruka ver os olhos se apertarem em um sorriso que a lembrança das boas vindas que _Lightning_ lhe dera no último show voltavam com força total. _Viciado! Você está viciado nesse show e está vendo coisas absurdas! Faça o favor de se recompor, Iruka!_

E ele o fez. Conforme os dias passavam Iruka deu mais atenção à parte de sua mente que apontava que não tinha o menor cabimento que o professor de Educação física de umas das melhores escolas da região fosse também alguém que se exibia sexualmente numa webcam, do que àquela que listava as semelhanças entre os dois. Ver o Hatake sem a máscara na primeira vez que almoçaram juntos havia ajudado um pouco a deixar de lado esse pensamento - embora tenha trazido outra complicação, já que ele era lindo. Tinha um rosto forte, lábios finos, mas bonitos, e uma pinta ridiculamente sensual no queixo. Sem estar abafada pela máscara sua voz era ainda mais intensa de se ouvir.

E, como se não bastasse, o maldito Hatake ainda era um tanto inconveniente. Podia até falar pouco, mas quando o fazia... Não respeitava muito o espaço pessoal de Iruka, fazia perguntas invasivas - como se Iruka estaria disposto a lhe mostrar um pouco da diversão da cidade ou se tinha namorada ou namorado (sim, ele teve a cara de pau de acrescentar a opção!). Tudo acompanhado de uma risada que Iruka não conseguia identificar se era divertida ou debochada. O professor de Ciências não sabia onde enfiar a cara quando o Hatake perguntou se não havia livros eróticos no dia em que visitaram a biblioteca. E no dia seguinte, puxara um livrinho de contos eróticos para ler durante o descanso após o almoço, deixando o moreno constrangido olhando para todos os lados para checar se alguém estava reparando nessa sandice.

Apesar de todo o desconforto, o Hatake - Kakashi, como ele fazia questão de corrigir sempre que Iruka se dirigia a ele muito formalmente - era alguém agradável. Iruka percebia que, apesar de um pouco preguiçoso, ele levava seu trabalho tão a sério quanto o moreno. Era alguém com quem era fácil conversar sobre os mais variados assuntos e uma pessoa aparentemente sincera em suas opiniões. Tinha tiradas maliciosas ou de duplo sentido, mas não chegava a ser drasticamente desrespeitoso em nenhum momento. Era, enfim, uma boa companhia e ainda que, com o passar dos dias, Iruka não mais pensasse (tanto) na possibilidade de Kakashi ser o _camboy_ que gostava de acompanhar, sentia-se um tanto atraído por ele.

Milagrosamente o moreno tinha conseguido resistir ao impulso de procurar por fotos do performancer para comparar com o Hatake. Também ignorara solenemente o show da semana, aceitando o convite de Shizune para uma pequena reunião em sua casa e ficando lá até um horário em que sabia que a transmissão já teria terminado. Em parte porque chegava sempre muito cansado em casa. Em parte porque não tinha certeza se queria saber. Afinal, se chegasse à conclusão de que estava certo no início, como deveria reagir? Era um desastre mentindo e acabaria demonstrando nervosismo convivendo tão de perto como estavam.

As duas semanas do torneio passaram voando, de tão cheias que foram. Iruka, como de costume, se desdobrou ao máximo para que tudo ocorresse da melhor maneira possível. E então já era novamente sexta-feira, o último dia do evento e estavam sendo feitas as despedidas. Antes de entrar no ônibus que levaria o grupo de sua escola até a cidade vizinha - não muito distante -, Kakashi se aproximou de Iruka com sua típica expressão com os olhos franzidos denunciando o sorriso escondido sob a máscara.

— Foi um grande prazer te conhecer, Iruka. Você tem meu número, espero que possamos manter contato.

Iruka não sabia bem se aquilo era algum tipo de flerte, pergunta que tinha se feito pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes durante o tempo em que trabalharam juntos, mas optou pela resposta mais segura:

— Claro, Kakashi, digo o mesmo. Quando estiver por aqui novamente pode me ligar;

— Ótimo! Farei isso!

Mais uma vez foi um alívio tirar a pasta pesada do ombro e pousá-la na prateleira. Mais uma vez olhou de relance para a tela escura do computador sobre a mesa. A imagem do sorriso não-visível de Kakashi preencheu sua mente; logo depois a mesma expressão no rosto de _Lightining._ A vergonha, a culpa e a apreensão se misturavam à curiosidade dentro de Iruka. A última sensação claramente era a mais forte. Assim, quando o horário chegou, o moreno já estava com a página do site de transmissões ao vivo aberta. O show atrasou quase vinte minutos, o que não era nada comum e Iruka se perguntava se não haveria transmissão naquele dia. Mas logo a imagem do homem de cabelos brancos surgiu na tela. Iruka estava determinado a apenas observar atentamente e tentar ter certeza se era ou não o Hatake ali. Não saberia dizer que objetivo tinha com isso a não ser saciar a própria curiosidade. _Se controla Iruka, você tem um objetivo aqui._

A primeira frase que o _camboy_ falou já lhe pareceu um tanto suspeita.

— Desculpem o atraso, mas como eu disse semana passada estava viajando e demorei um pouco mais para chegar do que o previsto.

_Coincidência, Iruka. Coincidência._

A apresentação começou e mais uma vez o _Lightning_ deu as boas-vindas ao _Dolphin_ e Iruka respirou fundo, tentando focar a visão apenas no que conseguia ver do rosto do _camboy_ e não nos músculos do peitoral que já estava nu desde o início da transmissão, ou nas veias aparentes nos braços fortes, ou no abdômen trincado, ou no...

_Oh céus, isso não está dando certo._

Iruka já se sentia quente e a voz do homem tão próxima - já que tinha colocado os fones com o propósito de escutá-la melhor e tentar identificar se era a mesma do homem com quem tinha trabalhado nas duas últimas semanas - só piorava sua situação.

_Lightning_ contava mais uma de suas histórias eróticas. Muitas vezes era assim que ele dava o clima para o show: falando em muitos - muitos mesmo - detalhes sobre experiências sexuais que ninguém sabia se eram reais, inventadas por ele ou, quem sabe, retiradas de livros ou contos dessa natureza. Na maior parte das vezes o mascarado se colocava como espectador do que narrava, mas justo naquela noite tinha decidido fazer algo como um _roleplay._ Isso não ajudava em nada Iruka a se concentrar em sua investigação.

— Eu consigo perceber como você me olha, moreno. - o homem dizia, com voz cheia de malícia. — Eu reparei que você sempre olha pra minha boca quando almoçamos juntos. Você fica vermelho quando me olha, sabia? É adorável. Me faz querer ver seu rosto ainda mais corado.

_Lightning_ falava enquanto passava a mão no próprio corpo, acariciando o abdômen e as coxas, evitando propositalmente o membro ainda escondido sob a boxer negra, que começava a ficar marcada. Iruka já se contorcia desconfortável em sua cadeira, sua própria bermuda começando a apertar.

— Só de imaginar eu já fico com tesão, moreno. Tem noção de como foi difícil ter que olhar pra você todos os dias e manter minhas mãos longe, hm? Mas talvez você não quisesse isso, não é? Oh, não, eu posso apostar que você queria, que você quer minhas mãos em você inteiro. Gostaria que eu te tocasse assim?

Agora o _camboy_ começava a passar a mão suavemente sobre o próprio membro e, automaticamente, Iruka fez o mesmo, chiando com o pequeno alívio que isso lhe causou. Na tela, o homem que podia ou não ser o Hatake continuava falando e fazendo e logo Iruka sequer se lembrava que tinha outro propósito ao sintonizar na transmissão. Alguns minutos depois, quando o punho do homem já se movia rapidamente, bombeando o pênis rijo bem focalizado pela câmera e Iruka fazia o mesmo, tendo abaixado a bermuda apenas o suficiente para conseguir se tocar, algo na história narrada por _Lightning_ lhe chamou a atenção:

— Quando você me mostrou aqueles dormitórios... hmmm... eu só pude pensar em te jogar em uma daquelas camas e me enterrar bem fundo em você. Ah, aí você ia ter motivo pra gaguejar, moreno.

Iruka arregalou os olhos e não pôde refrear a explosão de prazer que passou por seu corpo. Quando sua mente voltou a raciocinar após o orgasmo, Iruka viu que o outro tinha parado o que fazia. Ainda era possível ver o membro, agora um tanto úmido, mas ainda extremamente duro. A mensagem que apareceu no chat, anunciando que para vê-lo gozar os espectadores teriam que comprar um passe para o show privado, confirmava que ele não tinha ido até o fim. Iruka viu duas pessoas se inscreverem para a continuidade do show enquanto pensava no que o homem tinha dito. Moreno, almoço, vendo todo dia, dormitórios, as semelhanças... _Puta merda, não pode ser._

Nunca tinha feito isso antes, já que não tinha dinheiro sobrando para ficar gastando com esse tipo de coisa, - além, é claro, de morrer de medo de haver algum vazamento de informações e seu nome ser ligado à este tipo de site, o que seria um completo desastre em sua vida - mas dessa vez clicou no botão e comprou um dos passes para o show.

Iruka já tinha gozado mas se _Lightning_ tivesse demorado um pouco mais era capaz de ter ficado duro de novo. A voz dele estava ainda mais rouca e, ao contrário do que tinha pensado inicialmente, a quase certeza de que aquele era o homem com quem estava convivendo diariamente até pouco tempo atrás lhe deixou mais interessado e não envergonhado. O mascarado tinha ficado feliz em ver que _Dolphin_ tinha entrado no show privado. Iruka esperou o fim da apresentação e fez sua jogada. A sala já tinha praticamente esvaziado e, um momento antes de o _camboy_ encerrar a transmissão, Iruka digitou:

— Belo show, Kakashi.

Quis se estapear imediatamente após enviar. _O que você está pensando?_ Não estava, era essa a verdade. Não fazia ideia do que faria tivesse uma confirmação em de aquele era mesmo Kakashi Hatake. Mesmo assim ficou atento à reação do homem na tela. Teve a impressão de que ele arregalou minimamente o olho que estava à mostra. Iruka respirou aliviado quando, sem nem mais uma palavra do platinado, a transmissão foi encerrada.

Só para depois prender o ar quando a pequena aba de mensagem privada apareceu em sua tela.

Lightning: Eu não sei como vc descobriu meu nome.

Lightning: E nem o que vc pretende com isso, Dolphin.

Lightning: Mas saiba que em instantes eu vou acionar a segurança do site.

Lightning: Isso aqui pode até ser uma putaria, mas não é bagunça e nós temos nossas garantias e proteção.

Lightning: Seu erro foi entrar nesse show privado, Dolphin.

Lightning: Eu garanto que em breve saberei mais de vc do que vc sabe de mim.

As mensagens vieram uma atrás da outra e Iruka estava sem reação. De tão chocado estava pela confirmação de que aquele era mesmo Kakashi, demorou uns segundos a mais para seu cérebro processar a ameaça dele e então seus dedos digitarem a resposta quase por conta própria.

Dolphin: Não

Dolphin: Eu não pretendo nada

Dolphin: esquece o que eu disse

Dolphin: sério, eu não sou uma ameaça

Lightning: Ah, Dolphin, eu não posso fazer isso

Lightning: Eu achava que vc era só um grande fã do meu show

Lightning: Mas agora vc tá mais pra stalker

Lightning: vc diz q não é ameaça, mas q garantia eu tenho?

Lightning: nenhuma

Lightning: eu preciso denunciar

_Denunciar?_ A palavra apavorou Iruka instantaneamente. A quem o outro denunciaria? Ao site, apenas? Ou levaria isso às autoridades, já que tinha falado em perseguição? Não, ele não faria isso, certo? Teria que se revelar também, se fosse o caso. Embora com certeza seria protegido, era a suposta vítima afinal. A cada segundo que se passava Iruka ficava mais nervoso. Até tomar a decisão. Iria se revelar. Como _Lightning_ , céus, como Kakashi tinha dito, logo ele poderia saber exatamente quem era Iruka. E nada de bom poderia sair disso. Tomou coragem e clicou para ligar a própria câmera, pedindo por uma chamada de vídeo. Era tudo ou nada. Não sabia se deveria ficar aliviado ou nervoso ao ver a solicitação ser aceita.

Iruka já tinha conferido as horas e o endereço sete vezes nos últimos cinco minutos. Ele estava atrasado. Prometeu a si mesmo que se ele não chegasse logo iria embora e fingiria que nada tinha acontecido. Mas também era verdade que tinha se prometido exatamente isso há quase 15 minutos atrás. Com um suspiro que não sabia se era de alívio ou de decepção, se levantou da cadeira em que estava, na pequena lanchonete na fronteira da cidade, quase vazia naquele momento. Não tinha dado dois passos e o viu entrar.

Os cabelos bagunçados, com costumavam estar nos vídeos; a máscara cobrindo metade de seu rosto; as roupas casuais, mais justas do que Iruka já tinha visto pessoalmente. Não fazia sentido sentir-se corar por ver as roupas marcando um corpo que já tinha visto nu tantas vezes. Mas era justamente por isso que se envergonhava.

Já o outro, não parecia nada tímido. Kakashi se aproximou e, quando chegou bem perto, retirou a máscara, deixando que Iruka visse os lábios úmidos levantados em um sorriso que era certamente malicioso. A maldita pinta chamava ainda mais atenção tão de perto. Não sabia o que dizer e, em seu nervosismo, acabou sendo formal demais:

— Uh, olá, Kakashi, é um prazer te rever.

Kakashi sorriu ainda mais. Iruka sentiu-se ainda mais quente. O Hatake invadia seu espaço pessoal com ainda mais confiança e Iruka podia sentir o cheiro amadeirado que vinha dele e o calor que sua respiração liberou quando ele disse:

— Acredite, _Dolphin,_ o prazer é todo meu.

**Author's Note:**

> O codinome do Iruka é Dolphin, que significa Golfinho, porque separando o nome completo dele tem esse significado - ou pelo menos foi o que o Wikia disse, rs.
> 
> O do Kakashi é Lightning, Relâmpago, em referência ao jutsu mesmo.
> 
> Jaa ne.


End file.
